1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of wall-mounted racks, such as wall-mounted towel racks, toilet tissue dispensers and water glass, soap dish and toothbrush holders.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Almost an endless variety of wall-mounted racks for holding various different objects have been or are being provided to home owners, apartment dwellers and institutions. The great variety of such wall-mounted racks, which are available, testifies to the ever changing tastes of the general public with respect to appearance and utility in their living quarters of common-place objects including towel racks, toilet tissue dispensers, soap holders, toothbrush holders and so forth.
In general, however, most purchasers of wall-mounted racks require sturdiness, attractiveness, convenience of installation and use and, as a rule, comparatively low cost. Various deficiencies are commonly associated with available wall-mounted racks of the bathroom and kitchen types. Many such racks are flimsy in construction, others are difficult to mount on walls, and still others are too expensive.
For these and other reasons, improvements in wall-mounted racks are continually sought and improved racks can be commercially successful.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a wall mounted rack which combines the features of comparatively low cost, sturdiness, utility and attractiveness. Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description.